


【言绫车】醉酒

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 第一篇言绫，下一篇贺年马跃不知道了，所以为了言绫的，点喜欢就好，关注什么的会踩雷





	【言绫车】醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇言绫，下一篇贺年马跃不知道了，所以为了言绫的，点喜欢就好，关注什么的会踩雷

温柔和x傲娇绫 言攻  
————分割线————  
“咳咳……”乐正绫醒了个老早，虽然下一秒她就头疼得想睡死过去。  
轻微的呼声从身后传来，乐正绫翻身翻了一半就被眼前疯狂转动的世界和肌肉的酸痛感按了回去。  
“以后再喝酒我就不姓乐正。”乐正绫哑着嗓子说着气话。  
在床上躺了许久，乐正绫感觉到头疼缓解不少后再次尝试着翻身，幸好这次成功了不然大小姐的脾气就要上来了。  
“为什么这个家伙睡得比我还死。”乐正绫也没有刻意控制音量，眼前这个人仍在打呼，一点醒的迹象都没有。  
其实乐正绫哪知道，言和一直忙到后半夜才上床睡觉。  
昨晚言和被拉去参加了一个聚会，乐正绫不放心便跟了过去，言和的胃一直不好，乐正绫不敢让她喝酒，默默地把递给言和的酒拦住自己喝了，最后——  
“笨蛋阿和不能喝酒参加什么聚会啊。”喝多了的大小姐趴在言和背上胡闹，浓重的酒气闻得言和都头疼，更别提散发酒气的人了。  
“我的错，我的错，哎呦别打我，疼。”言和感觉到乐正绫的拳头落在自己肩膀上故作很痛地嚎了一声。  
“唔，笨蛋阿和。”果然，乐正绫停了下来，双臂牢牢地圈住了言和的脖子，虽然有点控制不好力度差点让言和眼前发黑。  
“绫，松手让我去弄醒酒汤，不然明天会头疼的。”言和站在床边完全不知道怎么放下缠在自己背上的人，无奈只好尝试着跟喝醉的人沟通。  
“阿和……”轻声呢喃后，乐正绫掰过了言和的脸吻了上去。  
“！”言和一时没反应过来，捏着自己双颊的力道竟难以挣脱，醉酒的人果然会爆发潜力吗。  
“等……”从唇齿间溢出的话瞬间被水声掩过，酒精的苦涩味从乐正绫的舌头上传递过来，言和被呛得难受的同时也惊讶于乐正绫不觉间给自己挡了这么多酒。  
再然后，言和被乐正绫扯上了床，为了脱身而甩开外套也没能达到目的，带着酒味的吻继续着，唇舌间的银丝拉开断裂复又出现，乐正绫胡乱地扯开了自己的衣服，酒劲上头脑子里只剩下很热，而言和就是最好的降温物。  
“阿和……”借着客厅灯光，言和看见了乐正绫眼中的水汽和不清醒，缠在自己身上的双手攥紧了衣服，想要逃开是不可能的。  
这不是我的锅，是绫主动的，现在是为了让她清醒一点。言和喘着气为自己下一步动作找好了借口，俯身吻上乐正绫，双手顺着肌肉线条从小腿向上，扶着膝盖稍稍用力，将身子挤进了乐正绫的双腿间。  
“唔嗯~”乐正绫害羞似的下意识地合拢双腿，但也只是夹住了言和的腰，反而更像主动求欢了。  
“绫，这是你的错哦。”言和贴着乐正绫的唇轻笑，凌乱的衣物被灵活的双手解开，对于言和来说一手掌握的大小带来熟悉的满足感，白嫩的软肉变换着形状，因为酒精，因为含羞而泛出可爱的粉红。  
“唔~明明……唔啊~”即使大脑不清醒也想要反驳言和的话，虽然在湿润的唇舌覆上半挺立的红缨时后半句话就被替换成了呻吟。  
“自己的错要承认哦。”言和轻咬着乳尖，配合着手上的揉捏，小小的红缨很快在口中绽放。  
“我没有……啊~”乐正绫被迫昂起头，雪白的脖颈完全展露在言和面前，惩罚似的轻咬一口，尖牙带来细微的刺痛感，柔软的指腹按着被濡湿的乳尖打转，贴在下身的膝盖威胁般的蹭了蹭花唇。  
“不乖哦。”咬着乐正绫的喉咙轻声说道，声带的震动传递过去，言和感觉到被自己掌握的身体抖了抖，不由得勾起了嘴角。  
“往下看。”言和轻触乐正绫的嘴角，红色的眸子跟随着身上人下移，修长的双腿因为姿势改变顺势架在了言和的肩膀上，双手抚上大腿内侧时，乐正绫被酒精冲昏的头脑中闪过一丝清醒。  
“不……不行……唔嗯！”言和嘴角的弧度回应了乐正绫的反对，温热的气息洒在腿间的私密处，激起一阵颤抖，双手固定住了乐正绫的身子，隔着最后一层布料，言和吻了上去。  
“唔……言和……嗯~”乐正绫咬着自己的手背，放在身侧的手抓紧了床单，下身传来湿润的感觉，也不知是来自言和还是自己，脸上不知是因为醉酒还是害羞热得发烫，偏生违抗不得言和的命令，赤色的眸子不自主地向下，看着俯在自己腿间的人。  
唾液濡湿了白色的底裤，单薄的布料变得更加透明，言和的拇指轻拨花唇，舌尖抵着布料推进，藏起来的花核有些不明显，言和废了不少劲才隔着阻碍找到了那一点小小的凸起，像是犒劳自己一般用舌面用力碾过。  
“唔啊~轻……哼嗯~”只是这犒劳对于乐正绫更像是折磨，电流般的快感瞬间窜上大脑，腰部挺起不知是想要逃开还是配合言和的动作，反正所有躲开的动作都只会被言和握着腰拉回来。  
言和看着透明布料勾勒出的形状，蓝色的眸子上移，目光被人接住了，乐正绫害羞地捂着嘴却听话地看着自己的样子一时间逗笑了言和。  
“痛。”乐正绫听见了言和的轻笑，顿时感觉自己快要冒蒸汽了，脚跟狠狠顶了一下言和的背部。  
“我的错，不走神了。”乐正绫并没有考虑好自己动作所带来的后果，只感觉到紧贴着小穴的布料被扯到了一遍，言和的呼吸更加直接地洒在私处。  
“别……别看……唔嗯~”在言和赤裸的目光下，小穴颤抖着收缩，透明的爱液缓缓流下，却在下一秒被唇舌拭去。  
“绫，很美哦。”压低的中性嗓音麻了乐正绫半边身子，舌尖轻挑穴口处的软肉，拇指欺负着肿胀的花核。  
“笨……笨蛋……啊~”与手指带来的感觉完全不同，唇舌更加柔软，粗糙的舌面使得内里的爱液不断地涌出，但也无法更一步深入。  
“唔嗯~阿和……嗯~哈啊……啊~”酒精被蒸发上了大脑，被咬出齿痕的手耷拉下来挪到了言和的头顶，腿部用力夹着白发的人使得腰部悬空更加方便了动作，小腹随着呼吸起伏，更多的爱液被卷出吃掉，还有的顺着曲线滴落在身下，不自觉迎合的身体被言和拉进了情欲之中，连呻吟都不想制止了。  
“唔！阿和——”戛然而止的呼喊伴随着大量情液道的涌出。  
“唔嗯……哈~”言和放下了乐正绫的双腿，任由她夹紧了膝盖试图隐藏一塌糊涂的下身。  
“清醒了没？”言和虽然在这么问，其实手上的动作根本没停。  
“嗯……唔~”乖乖地乐正绫在言和的视角看来过于可爱单纯了。  
“嗯？”言和用左手擦拭脸上的爱液，再用舌头舔尽，右手却不顾闭合的双腿和花唇强硬地挤入，挑弄着因为高潮而颤抖湿润的穴口。  
“清……清醒了。”乐正绫红着脸别过头去，言和含笑舔舐指尖的模样过于色气，正因为酒精蒸发才会为自己刚才的行为羞愧不易，露出在言和眼中无比可爱的表情。  
“但我不清醒了。”指尖用力没入乐正绫柔软的下身，瞬间包裹上来的嫩肉违背大脑得热情。  
“啊~太深……言和……嗯~”乐正绫被突如其来地饱胀感逼得叫出了声，自己隐藏私处的动作反而使得小穴更加紧致，言和的手指轻车熟路地向目标探去，内壁的每一次收缩都被清晰地察觉到，顷刻间掌心已布满黏腻的情液。  
“说了都是绫的错吧。”言和呢喃着吻上之前未消的红印，手上的力度加大，手掌碰撞肉体的声音夹杂着水声，乐正绫连呻吟都变了调，好不容易得来的清醒又被言和一把火烧得干干净净。  
“唔哼~言和……啊~轻……哈啊~”乐正绫渐渐失去了语言组织能力，双腿不知何时自主地张开将最敏感的部位暴露在言和面前，双手紧抓着床单缓解一浪高过一浪的快感。  
“绫，说爱我。”不可违抗的命令在耳边炸开，乐正绫涨红了脸，支支吾吾说不出个所以然。  
“嗯？”言和一用力，指尖顶在深处的敏感，曲起指节按压着四周。  
“唔~阿和~”乐正绫湿漉漉的红眸像是受了委屈，手指勾着言和衣摆，撒娇似的喊她。  
“说嘛~”言和的语调上扬，手指继续在穴中肆虐，带出的爱液浸透了身下的床单，笑眯眯的模样让乐正绫又爱又恨。  
“唔~我……我爱你……”声音越来越小，到最后连自己都听不清了，想着言和不会那么轻易地放过自己却被突如其来的温暖怀抱吓到了。  
“真乖~”言和听清了吗？肯定没有，只是觉得逼一个傲娇说爱你这句话的行为不是很可爱，更何况自己不正是爱乐正绫这点吗？  
“爽完就睡过去了，我怎么办啊。”言和擦拭着手上的黏液俯身抱起熟睡的乐正绫走向浴室。  
“我为什么要想起来啊！？”看着言和的脸回忆起昨晚发生的事情的乐正绫瞬间红了脸，拽着被子就想把自己藏进去。  
“呜~”乐正绫满脸通红，脑子里只有言和舔舐自己手指的色情模样和磁性的中性音，一时间连头都不疼了。  
“唔……”一只大手突然按住了乐正绫的后脑，不可抗拒的力道传来，乐正绫被揽进了言和的怀抱，清爽的薄荷香瞬间包裹住全身，缓解了头疼和脸上的燥热，“好困~”  
“笨蛋阿和。”乐正绫小声嘀咕了一句，在言和胸前蹭了蹭愉快地睡回笼觉去了。  
“傻子。”言和的嘴角微微上扬。


End file.
